Origin Of The Gem Race and Onwards (Headcanon)
by zakthepower
Summary: WARNING! Major spoilers ahead. Please watch every episode up until Season 5, Episode 12 in order to fully enjoy this story. Synopsis: The origin of the gem race and the events going up to Season 1, Episode 1. This will take a very long time to complete.
1. Era 1 (Part 1)

**This is Part 1 of Era 1. Enjoy.**

"What am I doing here? Who am I? What is my purpose?" She looked at the the glass, seeing a reflection of herself. "Ok. I am… White Diamond. I - my gemstone is a diamond, and it is white. I am White Diamond. My purpose is to rule this land" She said.

"But… who am _I_? And what is _my_ purpose?" Another being, sitting next to White Diamond, asked.

"You are…" she looked at the other being's gemstone, "Pearl - White Pearl. Your purpose is to serve me. I am your diamond, and you will address me as so"

"Yes, my diamond" said White Pearl

"What will we do now, my diamond?"

"We will wait for a new er… gem to come out of this hole"

There was a flash of light.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, Brown Lapis Lazuli. I am White Diamond, your diamond, this is White Pearl. You are here to terraform this rock into a planet, so we can live here, with other gems soon."

"Yes, my diamond." Brown Lapis said.

For the next few months, more and more gems came out of the holes. Brown Lapis turned the small rock into a huge planet, named Homeworld. Now, White Diamond had her own castle, throne, village, and The Alpha Kindergarten in the caves below.

"My diamond! My diamond!"

"Yes, what is it, White Pearl?"

"A Milky Quartz has found a new gem coming out of a large hole in the kindergarten."

"Which Milky Quartz?"

"Facet 1A4C, Cut 7AD"

"Get me my ship."

"Yes, my diamond"

"So, this gem, do you recognize her?"

"No, my diamond, that is why I came to you"

"Well, we have arrived."

"Greetings everyone. Milky Quartz, show me this new gem you found."

"Hmmm… Yellow Diamond, come to me, you will rule this world alongside me. I will make sure some gems are created under your court. We will have a castle built for you"

"And you, Milky Quartz, I will get you your own pearl."

Yellow Diamond's castle is created. She gets her own pearl and many more gems. The village is expanded. The Delta Kindergarten is created. Blue Diamond comes out of the Delta Kindergarten. She also gets a pearl and a lot of gems like Yellow Diamond.

"A Barite did what?!"

"They shattered a gem, my diamond…"  
"We need some way to deal with this…. Yellow!"  
"Yes, White?"

"Yellow, do you have any idea how to punish gems?"

"We could build a trial room."

"Good idea. Get some topazes from your court on it."

A trial room is built. Zircons come out of the kindergarten. The blue Zircons are lawyers and the yellow are prosecutors. The Barite is put on trial. The village is expanded once more, now becoming a city. The Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi,

Omicron, Rho, Upsilon, Sigma, Chi, Omega, Tau and Pi Kindergartens are created. All Diamond have their own castles and courts. There is peace and no conflict on Homeworld for a while.

 **That is the end of Era 1, Part 1. Stay tuned for the next part!**


	2. Era 1 (Part 2)

**This is Part 2 of Era 1. Enjoy.**

"Everybody, Yellow Diamond has gone off to colonize a new planet. Anyone under her court may stay in her castle until she returns. Farewell."

Everyone leaves the meeting. White Diamond calls Yellow Diamond on her communicator.

"Yellow, why did you take _her_ with you?"

"Well, she kept nagging, and I couldn't just leave her here"

"Yes, you could have. Whatever. Just make sure she doesn't run off. We don't want to lose her again. Not like last time"  
"Don't remind me… Anyway, I have to speak to a Nephrite now, so farewell."

"Farewell."

Yellow Diamond calls a Nephrite, wanting to know the status on the colonization of the Jungle Planet. However…

"My diamond, we are not ready yet." said the Nephrite.  
"You were told to be prepared cycles ago. There will be no more excuses. Get it done. And don't expect me to look kindly upon this transgression. Embark at once."

"But there's organic life here!"  
"Yes, I know there's organic life on the surface, it's an invasion."

"We can't just kill them!"

"You will stick to my orders and you will destroy them!"

"But we can't kill them, this is their home."

"No."

"But my diamond-"

"No. I will not repeat myself."

"I can't remember all that. That's an Aquamarine's job!"  
"Hm. That is simply unacceptable. Well, you'll have to remember, won't you?"

"I won't do it."

"The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the dropships and do your pathetic job for once. Or I'll shatter you and your crew myself."

"Hey Yellow! What are you doing?" asked Pink Diamond.

"Pink, please. Give me a moment."  
"Huh? Whoa, cool! Yellow! Hey Yellow!"

"Oh, you're still here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm commanding the dropships to colonize this planet."

"I wanna command a dropship!"

"Well, when you have you have your _own_ colony, you can command whatever you want."

"I want a colony!"

"I want one now!"

"What's this?"

"I'm contacting the leader of the fleet."

"Let me do it!"  
"Don't touch that!"  
"Why _not_? You have so many worlds and I don't even have _one_! It's not _fair_! I want one! I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as _you_! "  
"Then why don't you act like it, Pink?!"

Pink Diamond walks away, holding their arm, angry. She approaches a window and her fist clenches. Pink Diamond sees her reflection and her hand punches the glass, smashing it.

"Pink! Don't break my things!"

Pink Diamond runs out of the base, hiding her face.

"Pink, wait! Ugh, she's run off again."

Yellow Diamond tracks down Pink, and they return to homeworld. They build ships shaped like body parts. White Diamond's ship was the torso and head, Yellow's ship was the right arm, Blue's ship was the left. Pink's ship was the lower body, including the legs.

 **That is the end of Era 1, Part 2. Stay tuned for the next part!**


End file.
